


Silk Commands Iron

by Fenris30



Series: Reticent Watcher [4]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Action & Romance, Erotic Action, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili continues her sort-of-internship, which isn't over until after the new year; still more than a couple of months away. However, danger still lurks...but so does Sergei Dragunov, her bodyguard, now friend...and much more. Continuing the 'Watcher' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is the next in the Watcher series(I promise, I'll come up for a name for the series, honest, that is something original and not just named after the first story.) It takes place fairly directly after Tyranny & Grace; Lili is still in Berlin and such on the sort of internship. Only real difference is that it's a bit into autumn, but it's basically just a handful of weeks afterward. It's full of smut and has some good ol' fashioned action and maybe even some plot(and even a whole chapter with JUST PLOT holy shit.)
> 
> I'm actually trying a new thing; leaving the chapters untitled. I sort of like the idea leaving them somewhat mysterious. 
> 
> Anyway as usual-please enjoy! Oh yeah-the first chapter has smut already, so yeah, obligatory smut warning.

Lili looked at the pile of work in front of her. _If I'd have known I'd be doing this much paperwork, I'd have stayed in classes for the fall._

She stopped herself from that train of thought when she realized that if she had done that, then she wouldn't have had _nearly_ as much fun as she had. Sure, there were the boring meetings, the work and having to deal with strange corporate rules that she didn't quite care about. Then there was the attempt either on her life or a kidnapping-she wasn't quite sure since the perpetrators ended up brutally beaten to death in an alleyway-which added a little spice to the mix.

But, given that she got to practically live with Sergei, she was willing enough to take it. Judging by his general calm mood, he was fairly content as well, or as close to content as the huge man could be. She reckoned he was more content while he was savagely beating an enemy, but she wasn't too sure. Even though they knew each other extremely well, there were things about him that were still shut off. She had very little idea about his past...and she didn't push that matter. He struck her as a man who lived in the present.

She thought that perhaps today she could go do some work at the one cafe; it was just a little ritzy, had good drinks and food, staff that was quite prompt in waiting on her and treating her like the daughter of a CEO _should_ be treated, and top of this was quiet and out of the way. Sergei liked the place as they seemed to remember he drank his coffee with vodka.

Sergei was a man of simple tastes.

She shuffled through the papers some more, annoyed that one particular client would be there; a rather grumpy and impossible to please fifty-something businessman. He actually worked for the company, and never seemed happy; there were times that Lili also got fairly bad vibes from him. She was not afraid he would try anything-she could kick his ass very easily as he knew nothing about fighting-but there was something else that bothered her, and she couldn't _quite_ put her finger on it. She brushed it aside, though.

Unbeknownst to her, Sergei didn't much like him either, but he kept his opinions to himself. Sergei tended to not be particularly fond of most people in general, though in the end most he was neutral toward; they just existed to him.

She poured another cup of coffee and sat back in the big, comfortable chair in the giant room; she looked out the window before she sat with her laptop. It was cloudy today, and quite chill according to the online thermometer.

She looked at the screen to begin trying to make sense of some of the work. Sometimes she thought this internship would have been a bit more cushy than it was, but she figured the reward was worth the effort.

She was not only speaking of credits or future CEO training, of course.

 

–

 

A couple hours had passed, and Lili heard a knock. She opened the door, knowing who it was.

Sergei entered and Lili began to get ready to leave for the cafe. Despite the chill in the air outside-she did have heavier coats and the like-it was warm in here, and she wasn't dressed particularly heavily; a denim skirt, small boots, and a tight sleeveless shirt with a long-sleeve button down one over it. She had leggings she would wear outside in the cold, though she did not have them on yet.

Sergei watched her get ready, enjoying what he saw as usual.

She walked over to him to give him a light kiss on the mouth; he returned it, quickly flicking his tongue over her lips. She giggled, opening her mouth slightly to let him know she did not mind taking a bit of time before she left. He slid his tongue ever so slightly into her mouth, continuing the kiss. It did not take long for both of their breathing to become slightly heavier and the kiss to deepen.

There was no work function today, it was simply paperwork-Lili counted herself glad for that. She figured she could maybe take a bit of time beforehand. The kiss broke; it had been a few days since they had gotten to do anything, and truth be told she was incredibly horny right now.

As she glanced down, she could tell the feeling was mutual. She smiled up at him, running her fingers lightly down the front of his cargoes. Sergei smirked, leading her gently over to the wall for a moment.

He put a hand on the wall and looked down at her as she stood with her back against it; he traced his other down her face as he tilted her head up. His hand then went down her side, tracing up and down. He quite liked when she wore tank tops and other tighter shirts-much like she did with him. Lili's previous quick actions had gotten him very aroused, and he figured she wouldn't mind putting off the cafe trip for awhile. He leaned down to kiss her, still holding her against the wall.

Lili deepened the kiss and liked how he was getting a bit rough right away-she ran her hands up under his sleeveless shirt and ran her nails down his back, as he liked when they started to get more intense. Standing by the wall with him almost blocking her made her feel safe, rather than vulnerable. She did not want him to move.

While she still had fairly coherent thoughts, she thought back to how they ended up; what started as a simple guard job ended up with them experimenting one night...which further ended up with them apparently involved in a strange, monogamous affair. It was one that had no name-but whatever it was, it did not lack in physical pleasure. There was just enough underlying emotion for the both of them, as well-nothing that was ever spoken, but came through in how they touched or simply behaved around one another.

When she felt him nip lightly at her neck-not hard enough to leave any marks so nothing would be given away-she sort of wanted to try something. She knew Sergei well, and when she felt his hands begin to undo her skirt and start to slide off her underwear, she knew what he was signifying. She giggled as she looked down, taking his hair out of it's tail so she could better run her hands through it. She liked when he got like this, as the look in his eyes-and the slight expression changes on his face-told her how much he was enjoying it. She looked over, seeing one of the chairs near the corner-not too far from where they were standing.

She wanted to try something they had tried the first night, but she was unable to stand the entire time because there was nothing to rest her leg on. She nodded toward it, her breathing heavy as she maneuvered the couple of meters over. Sergei stood, looking down at her and smirking; he was a smart man and knew exactly what she was thinking. He had been wanting to try it again this way as well, though he pre-emptively freed himself from his cargoes since he knew that it would be getting _very_ uncomfortable otherwise.

When she was in position, he placed both of his hands on either side of her, looking down as he met her in another deep kiss; his tongue probing around her mouth just how she liked it for some time before he started to suck at her lower lip, her nails running more down his back. She made motions for him to take his shirt off; he did so before returning to bite at her lip instead, just enough to get her moaning and picking up the pace herself.

He looked down as he started to kneel and position himself so he would be somewhat comfortable during this; if he wasn't, it wouldn't matter. He had been in much less comfortable positions, and he did so in much less pleasant situations. The fact he was about to go down on her made him not care _what_ position he was in.

She positioned her leg on the chair-it was _much_ better this way she could tell, as she exhaled with a particularly loud moan; he had turned her on a little more than usual this time, so when she felt his lips touch her center and his tongue begin to trace around her folds it felt quite a bit more intense. He could visibly see how aroused she was, and that just made him push closer, opening his mouth to take her in. His tongue gave long strokes from back to front as he sometimes pulled away to tease her; he moaned low again as her scent and taste sort of overtook him. It was such a good angle-he hoped they would do this again like this if she could remain standing.

Her hands slid into in his hair as she looked down, her lids heavy as she stroked it. She moved her hips in rhythm with his ministrations; this position felt even better this time than the first as they were able to adjust it. All the positions they tried-with whatever they were doing-offered a new sensation; this one seemed to grant him a slightly different access and whatever he did with his tongue as he traced it around felt a little different-but still amazing. She would sometimes rub the back of his neck and between his shoulder blades while she gasped in pleasure.

He moaned quietly again as he continued. He stroked her clit for a few moments with his tongue; she gasped louder and shook for a moment, but the extra balance helped her. Her balance was excellent anyway, and her toned leg was strong enough to hold her without issue if it had been a normal scenario, but with Sergei licking her rather intensely it became a _little_ more difficult. He decided to nip lightly at her-he knew how much she liked it. He pushed closer, his head matching the rhythm of her hips as he went a little rougher. He repositioned, sitting with his legs off to the side; his size and her height made this about perfect for him to wrap his huge hands around her rear to hold her to his mouth. He traced a finger down the middle a moment before holding her again.

Lili's head hung forward as she looked down at him again; the two were intertwined at this point in an incredibly intense and intimate moment and despite the waves of pleasure, it caused her to smile slightly. When he looked up, the expression in his eyes was familiar; she knew what he was thinking. She ran her hand through his hair again as she moaned out loudly as he began to flick his tongue toward her clit for awhile; pulling back a bit. His mouth was wet; she chuckled weakly as she felt him kiss at her thigh a moment before moving back to where he was.

He knew she was on the brink; he teased her a little to prolong it, but as she began to rub his head more and shiver he wanted to bring her over. He moved a hand around to her stomach to massage it as he rolled his tongue against her clit, holding the other on her rear. Lili gasped-moaning much louder than she wanted to in this new position-as she let go, bending over forward more as she rubbed the back of his head. This was nothing new for her at this point-they had been together like this a lot, but it felt...natural to her. Her waves of pleasure almost had a comforting feel.

Even now as he pulled away, his touch-and his kisses around her thighs and midsection-had a feel to them that sort of let her know what he was thinking. He smirked up at her, pausing to kiss her stomach.

He didn't know when he decided he liked physical contact with her this much, nor did her care. For him, it was more than just mere physical pleasure. It made him feel sort of still connected with his more human side; the side he had buried deep long ago.

He looked up at her, licking his lips several times before laying back. Lili moved her leg down, quite happy she got to feel it against the wall-it felt wonderful. She would have to do that again. She looked down at him as she motioned for him to take his trousers off; positioning herself on top of him she planted kisses on his tip,before moving her legs back over his head. His low moan made her giggle to herself; while she tried a new position just now, she wanted to go back to one of their favorites.

Mutual foreplay may have been one of their favorite activities.

Lili took him slowly into her mouth; she liked to tease him. Sucking lightly at the head, stroking low with her hand, she listened for his low moan to turn into an almost growl; this was when she knew she was starting to drive him particularly mad. She gasped herself as she felt his tongue begin to stroke her again; from front to back, passing lightly over her clit. She was quite soaked from his pleasure.

She gasped a  _bit_ louder when she felt his tongue begin to trace back a little further than she was used to; quite a bit further. She almost laughed while she moaned;  _this_ was a new feeling. Not an unpleasant one, mind you.

Sergei chuckled, wanting to try out a few...newer things. Lili's cleanliness was impeccable; every part of her body was kept as clean as humanly possible. Everything on her was game for Sergei, and he was taking advantage. He teased her back and forth; his hands running over her rear and legs as she tried desperately to concentrate on her own task, but this small curve ball thrown sort of distracted her. He ran his tongue forward again to collect some of her taste to bring back again, teasing her a little more further back. Her gasping, almost surprised moans made him smirk to himself; clearly she enjoyed this.

After a time of teasing her this new way-obviously something he would have to try again at some point judging by her reactions-he slid his tongue back down to her center, sliding it inside of her to thrust quickly. She moaned out, picking up where she left off again once she was able to concentrate. She took him as deeply as she could, teasing him low underneath with her fingers, causing him to growl low again as she sped up. She wanted to go all the way, so she would take him to the brink. She would have to be careful not to send him over.

Sergei wanted to make her come again, though; he wanted her taste in his mouth one more time this session. He sucked at her clit quickly, knowing that this was one way he could easily do it; his tongue continued to poke around inside of her here and there. Feeling her shudder against him, he pulled her close as she pulled back from his member; she simply lay over him and let the familiar-and wonderful-feeling wash over her. She moaned out quietly, moving her hips a little time time with his movements.

Lili often thanked whatever might be out there that Sergei picked up the sexual habits that he did.  _Really, this one isn't going anywhere. I don't care if it's just an affair._

She rolled off of him, flushed and chuckling a bit from the extra experimentation that he tried; she had to say she liked it. He smirked down at her as he sat up, preparing himself to enter her before wiping his mouth again-the way he could get her off these days could leave him _quite_ messy.

He sat against the bed to let her sit on him; she liked this position as it felt like it gave her better control and how deep he could get. She kissed him deeply, taking his lip into her mouth this time to suck and bite at it; his moans-and the fingers that raked gently down her back-told her how he felt.

The intensity of their session this time was much higher, but they both seemed to enjoy it; she rode him harder than normal, her forehead pressed to his as he leaned his head up to kiss her again. He felt particularly close to her right now, and was quite fine with that.

As he thrust forward, he nipped a little harder at her lip than he meant to; though she did not mind at all at this moment. He came with his tell-tale low moan, Lili continuing to drive her hips toward him, her legs squeezing him slightly on either side, until he finished. She kissed him one last time-both of their lips almost ever so _slightly_ red-and pulled off of him, sitting by the bed next to him. She adjusted her tank top-she hadn't gotten a chance to take it off-and looked over at him, fully naked. He looked over and smirked a bit himself.

_It's these moments that I sometimes don't want to end,_ she thought. She dreaded this time him having to go away again, but she had several more weeks on this internship, and her father had paid his superiors for the long period of time. He could have to leave on emergency business still, but she tried not to think about that.

He stood up, Lili staring up at his enormous legs. She ran one of her hands up them, smiling. Lili was a dancer; she knew how to appreciate a set of legs that looked like that. He helped her up, raising his eyebrow in his usual manner.

 

–

 

After they had cleaned up and gotten somewhat dressed-Lili simply throwing on underwear and Sergei his trousers, she sat next to him as he went to the chair by the balcony door to smoke. It was cold out now; he simply liked to look out the window.

He  _always_ did this, and it amused her. She joked that she could set her clock by his after-sex cigarette. Sergei reacted as he usually did to humor...he smirked at her and snorted laughter.

It was quite endearing, in her opinion.

He looked over at her, looking her up and down as he would. She stood in front of him.

“That...little thing you did.”

He shrugged, chuckling a couple of times.

She smiled. “I like it. The wall, too...” It was one of the better feelings she had; she loved how intertwined they ended up as he pleasured her. As he sat, he was able to get a perfect position with his arms around her waist and his mouth buried well into her midsection. It felt altogether bonding-and incredibly hot-to her.

His smile took on a slightly evil tone, letting her know that it would _most_ likely happen again. “Going out later?”

She nodded. “I should get some of that paperwork done at the cafe.”

“I will be there.”

“You work for me, you better be.” She folded her arms. She loved teasing him.

He looked at her as he took another drag of his smoke. The smirk remained on his face as he held out his hand. She took it, still standing in front of him. He ran his fingers over it, still in silence. She smiled. Anytime he showed affection like this, it meant something to her.

“You can say something,” she said. “It's not like you've talked much today.” Not that he actually ever spoke much, of course, but he seemed to say a little less than usual.

He looked at her as he took another drag of his cigarette.

“I'm glad I'm here,” he said.

Lili blinked, before smiling. _To hear him say that...I wonder he's ever been glad about anything in his life._

She found herself not wanting to leave this day, as she sort of wanted to keep this moment going.

_I guess I'm lost for words again._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious onto Sergei's past, you'll find some of it in the short one-shot, _Scars of Silence_.

Lili sat back in the chair, her laptop off to the side and her hands behind her head. She was in the process of watching Sergei care for all of his gear.

Being one of the best soldiers the military had ever seen-if not _the_ best, Sergei always took excellent care of his equipment. He had already made sure his Kevlar vest was free of tears or damage; it would occasionally get nicked in a fight and it had to stay in good shape. It was just fine as Sergei was quite good at avoiding damage, though he would take wounds, mostly to his arms; they were usually more vulnerable in fights when the weather was warm and wore lighter clothing. He didn't mind the scars.

Then he had cleaned and polished both of his sets of boots; the tall and heavy jackboots-which he used more for dress duty or slightly more formal situations, though he could fight in them easily-and his thick-treaded, steel reinforced combat boots, which he wore most of the time.

He was cleaning his sidearm now, after pausing to light a cigarette; it now hung from the corner of his mouth. It was a GSh-18, a Russian made handgun. He rarely used it, but he always kept it on his person when he was out, just in case he could not get to an enemy in time before something bad happened. It was disassembled on the table and he went about methodically cleaning all of the pieces, one by one. The ammunition was off to the side. Off in the corner was his AK-47, though he had not used that in a long time. She suspected he would still look it over.

Lili watched intently. She had never fired a gun before. Her family had some guns on the wall, and Sebastian had been hunting and clay pigeon shooting in his younger years, but she had never fired any. She never really had much of an interest before, but she was curious now. She didn't think the AK would suit her, but she was interested in the handgun. Sergei noticed her interest.

“Have you fired a gun?” he asked, continuing his cleaning.

“Not before. We've had some old ones on the walls.”

“I noticed. Nice models.” Sergei may not have used firearms unless he had to-he would of course use whatever tool was necessary for the job-but he did enjoy them. He looked over at her, taking the cigarette out for a moment to blow out a stream of smoke. “Would you like to learn?”

She thought for a moment. She actually _would_. Truth be told, while she was very confident in her fighting skills-and those only got better over time, especially with the odd things Sergei would teach her-some of those security guards were more like mercenaries; armed individuals whom she sort of wouldn't mind knowing how to use something heavier against, even if it was just a handgun.

“I think so. It might be nice. I guess there are places around to practice?”

He nodded. “There are known to be indoor ranges in bigger cities.”

“We have the more formal dinner tonight, but some other day?”

He nodded, finishing up the cleaning before reassembling it. “This gun is easy to handle. We can start you on it.”

She looked over at the AK in the corner. “Maybe better than that one.”

He chuckled. He had reassembled it while they spoke, so he holstered it and put it aside. He then began to clean and sharpen his knife. He prepared a stone he took from a small bag with a bit of liquid, and started to run the knife over it. The soft scraping sound it made against the stone-he did it by hand in the traditional manner, rather than use a more mechanical method-was actually sort of comforting.

Lili watched him do it, the scene actually sort of relaxing her. The cigarette in his mouth again, he held the stone there as he dragged the large knife across it. It had some jagged edges she noticed; notches, a big groove, and a slightly curved tip. It was made of what looked to be a dark gray steel rather than a bright silver. The grip looked older and slightly worn, though still quite nice; the blade, while also kept in excellent condition, also looked a bit older, and it had obviously seen use. She knew that most of the soldiers carried much more high-tech knives; she had seen the ones her other guards had.

“That knife is older.”

Sergei nodded, looking up at her as he finished the cigarette, stubbing it out before going back to the blade.

“Why don't you use a newer one? Like the ones I've seen?”

He looked up at her again, a tiny smirk appearing in the corner of his mouth. He scraped the knife over the stone some more. “The man who scarred me owned this before.”

She knew what had happened to him; he had told the story to her one night, way back at the manor. “You took it from him.”

“He wasn't using it anymore. I simply had the grip changed to fit my hand.”

She chuckled. His sense of humor was dry, sometimes even heading toward the gallows side of things, but it could come out. “A trophy. Or reminder."

“Both,” he said, as he kept going. “I use this when I need it. It has served me well enough.”

“Your gun is a bit older, too.”

He nodded.

“Where did you get it?” She rarely got to scratch into his past; once in awhile. When the chance came up-or more that she noticed he was willing to discuss it-she would try.

“When I was promoted. I was eighteen.”

She smiled. She was afraid she got him to talk so much these past few minutes he might not talk again all week. She enjoyed these rare moments, though. She liked when he would open up to her, even if it was just a little. Plus, she still loved to hear his voice. It was deep-a resonant baritone, to be specific-and very nice to her ears.

After a few more moments, he tested the knife, satisfied with its edge. He then oiled it and sheathed it again before placing the stone away. She smiled at him.

“I like how that sounds.”

He smirked over at her, shifting his position as he began to gather his things. “I used to relax myself with it.”

“I can see how it would work.” She tried to imagine what the young Sergei would need to relax himself over. Even in combat nowadays he never seemed angry. Terrifying, yes. Utterly brutal and unforgiving, yes. Would crush an enemy's skull without changing expression, sure. But he was never angry when he did any of this, or at least he never _looked_ angry. He may have been, inside. “Is that why you don't use a mechanical sharpener?”

He nodded.

Truth be told, when the hired mercenaries went after Lili and her family, he _was_ angry, but he was able to compose himself...though he would add an extra bit of brutality above and beyond what he was known for in his kills, he noticed. Maybe to send a clearer message...maybe it was more.

In the older days, he was much surlier; he was still silent, but he had much more of a temper on him. After the incident when he was sixteen, most people steered well clear of him, but he would still end up in fights. After he was reprimanded by his superiors, he would go back to his quarters angry still as the others would start with him first; he simply answered in a brutally extreme way. He would take the knife out and sharpen it, and the sound would soothe him.

He stood, walking over to her to brush his hand down her face. There was something else that could soothe him now, though he never said. He figured he didn't have to. She touched his hand, looking up.

“Would you tell me more sometime?”

“Perhaps,” he answered, though his tiny smile said he probably would. “What time are we leaving?”

“Around five.”

He nodded, leaning down to give her a light kiss on the mouth. He would have liked to have done more, but they were running a bit short on time and he knew she could take quite awhile to get ready for more formal functions.

“Don't be late,” she said, smirking.

He nodded once, the tiny smile never leaving his face as he walked out the door.

 

–

 

After showering and preparing, Lili finally walked out of the enormous bathroom, fully dressed. She had on a blue sort of evening dress; low cut, short, and sheer. With it she had some long, black gloves, though she had not put these on yet. Her stockings were a light gray-a neutral tone that could match with the blue-and she chose black high-heels to wear with these. She had a black shawl that could drape over her shoulders to appear more discreet. Her hair was washed and perfectly brushed; she had tied it into a very loose double-tail so it did not get in the way.

Lili did enjoy splurging when she had to dress up. She added a rather expensive set of earrings and a necklace to the outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror-she had her makeup done perfectly as well-she saw that she _did_ look fucking hot. She was not afraid to admit it.

She heard a knock; she went to open the door, knowing it would be her 'escort'.

Sergei was standing there, of course. He took one look at her and cleared his throat. She smirked, walking in side to prepare a few more things. She had to stop and stare a bit at him, as well.

He had on his formal dress outfit tonight; even the bodyguards and the like would be dressed, as the very expensive and ritzy restaurant had a dress code. He had on his embroidered jacket-two eagles adorned it- his belt, and matching trousers. The uniform was dark green and the accents were gray; it went rather nicely with her darker blue, she thought. He did not wear a hat at the moment, but had his furred hat she knew he could put on in cooler weather. His huge jackboots were polished well from earlier, and he had a pair of leather gloves tucked into his belt; he often did not wear them inside. His white shirt was crisp, and his tie perfectly straight. His hair was pulled back in the small tail as usual, with a few of the pieces still hanging down, though it was immaculately clean.

 _Christ, he looks good in his dress outfit._ She loved to see him in anything-or nothing, of course-and she did feel that one of her favorite looks was his dangerous one in his field outfit; where he looked ready to kick someone's head in. But seeing him in this made her almost want to do something rather bad right now, though she knew they _really_ shouldn't, lest hair, clothes, and gods know what else get a _bit_ messed up.

Sergei licked his lips; he was thinking the same thing in the back of his head as he looked her up and down; he often did not get to see her in full formal wear. She liked to make herself look good as she had that vanity to her, but he had not gotten to go to many full-on formal places with her. He had self-control at least, and lots of it. This was one of those moments where he was thankful for it.

She took her coat, but Sergei offered to take it from her and help her into it. She let him, chuckling. His own jacket was off to the side; a long, dark green coat with a furred collar.

“Being a gentleman tonight?”

He smirked at her, an eyebrow raising. _For now,_ his expression seemed to say. Lili giggled. His sense of humor could run to the slightly perverted as well, though only with her. Regardless of what humor he would use, it was subtle.

He offered his arm to her. The military was good at teaching proper etiquette.

Lili smiled, thinking that after the dinner tonight she may have to stay up later than she originally planned.

“I hope tonight isn't too boring,” she said.

Sergei just chuckled as he walked her down the hallway.

They arrived down the stairs, Alain letting them into the limo. Lili looked out the window at the darkening sky.

_Boring people or not, this internship was so worth it._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER. Not a whole lot of other types of action though. I think this one might be shameless PWP. Oops.

The gun had a tiny bit of kick, but it wasn't too bad at all. Sergei said he had only loaded 9mm rounds, so it was fairly easy to handle. Even for an amateur like Lili, it wasn't much of an issue.

The two of them were at a shooting range; they indeed had them about the city, and they were easy enough to get into. Sergei had given Lili a rundown of the gun, it's parts, and basic safety; he then showed her how to fire. She blanked out a bit about the parts, but did, to her credit, pay full attention to safety and operation and took over from there. She emptied a couple of the eighteen-round clips so far, though not all of them even hit the target. A fair amount did, however, and a few even scattered close to the center. She scowled a bit before ejecting the clip and loading a new one in just as he taught her.

“I'll get this,” she said, a stubborn tone to her voice.

Sergei smirked, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall next to her.

She brought the pistol up again in the pose he had taught her; first making sure that her arms were relaxed-she made the mistake of holding them too stiff now and again-she fired again. While the first three ended up hitting further parts of the target, two more managed to hit more toward the center. She smiled at him.

“Told you,” she said.

Sergei's eyebrow went up. “Try again.”

She glared at him a little-letting him know that _surely_ she could do it again-and fired off a few more; these shots went a little off, but then she managed to get two more placed well.

Sergei went over to her, examining her work. “That is very good for a first try.”

She smiled at him. “I learn fast.”

“We can come back again.”

She looked over at another clip. “One more?”

He smirked, stepping aside again to watch her form. Truth be told, he was checking out more than her firing form, but that was a bygone conclusion.

 

–

 

They had stayed at the range for about a half an hour more before going back.

She sipped a cup of coffee while looking out the window. She was quite proud of her accomplishments the first time at the range today. She sort of liked it. She considered getting one; she wondered if Sergei would secure one for her. Her father would probably be none too happy, but she could keep it hidden. He may not mind so much if he knew it would keep her safe, though he probably would not like the idea of her using it to shoot someone with. He would prefer her to shoot someone and live, for sure, and he was willing enough to hire Sergei-who he knew was a killer, so maybe he wouldn't be so bad with it. She didn't think she would be able to point the trigger in anger at someone, though, the more she thought about it. She really didn't know. She did not like the idea of it, but she also wanted to stay safe.

Sergei walked over to her, having spent some time showing her how to assemble, disassemble, and clean the weapon. He looked out the window as well. He had finished his coffee, spiked with vodka as he liked in the evening. He was a big man with a very high tolerance; she wondered how much vodka it would take to start to get him drunk. She started to imagine Sergei drunk and had to chuckle. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing.

Lili looked over. “Stay here tonight?”

Sergei nodded, smirking. He liked being able to stay the night-he could not do that back at the manor; not for the whole night, anyway. Just a few hours. He didn't do it much here, for discretion purposes, but he felt tonight would not be too big a deal.

She finished her drink and went to go get changed into something more comfortable, which consisted of a tank top and underwear. Sergei himself only had on his cargoes. She figured the clothing didn't really matter at this point.

She took awhile to do a few necessary things on her laptop, watching Sergei out of the corner of her eye. He was definitely paying more attention to her than he was to what was going on outside. She took the hint, though she was secretly trying to just hang on herself as she wrote out an email that she needed to. She was amused that he went from a man who barely thought about sex to a man who seemed to be quite efficient at instigating it, at least where she was involved.

Lili stood, stretching for a moment. She simply slid her meager clothing off and climbed onto the bed. Sergei was fairly pleased that she was being so forward.

He slid his own trousers off, getting into the bed next to her; she immediately turned over to kiss him, allowing her hands to run over his torso, and then down to his legs, where they stayed for awhile. The kiss intensified quickly. They were incredibly horny at this moment, and hadn't had a night of more traditional bed-sex in some time; they were usually either experimenting with other positions or just wanting to get into it so quickly they dropped wherever they were.

Sergei sat up, pulling her up a bit, dipping his head to run his tongue over a breast; he drew it into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it as she gasped. He reached back to take his hair down, tossing aside the band. Holding her up to kiss her again, Lili mused she sort of liked being handled like this by him. She always felt a bit small next to him, but when he did this, he felt even more massive. He kissed softly down her neck and back up again; he was being quite attentive with his hands and mouth tonight.

After a time of him kissing her in various areas, mostly on her upper body, he turned her around to set her on her knees; she squealed when she felt him kiss down her lower back. She sort of forgot what that little...trick he did felt like and realized she was about to be reminded.

He just wanted to try again at a new angle; even if but for a few moments, enough to tease her and to get her even more wet. She was already aroused, but he liked to drive her mad before bringing her over the edge. It left her much more satisfied when he did that, in any case. He leaned down, nuzzling her leg and massaging her rear with one of his hands; she did have about a perfect rear end, very well toned. Lili had been quite effective in getting Sergei to appreciate the female form; it may have only been _her_ form, but he certainly appreciated it. A lot.

She yelped out at the familiar feeling; she would have found this absolutely filthy before he had entered her life-despite the fact she had perfect grooming and cleansing habits-and probably would have slapped a guy who even suggested it. There were many things she may have slapped or even punched a guy over before Sergei had come along.

She gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue barely brushing over her sensitive spots; he would bring it forward, tasting some of her wetness before tracing it back. He moved a hand around to tease her opening with his fingers for a short while before slipping his tongue back again. His free hand traced up and down her thigh, loving how the skin felt. Flushing, she dropped her head toward the pillow and re-positioned herself slightly; she felt so open to him...but she didn't mind this fact. His hair tickled her as it brushed against her skin as he continued his fun.

After a time of teasing her _very_ intimate area, he leaned forward to lick toward her now-soaked center again; she yelped out much louder when she felt him swirling his tongue around her clit from behind. It was slightly different than when they would mutually pleasure one another, and it felt rather wonderful. He kept this up for awhile, pushing close to stroke her clit with his tongue lightly, causing her to squirm and grab the pillow. She tried to push into him more; she wanted to feel his usual rougher ministrations.

Finally he brought his tongue back to her rear again to tease a few more moments-he was quite enjoying her shaking moans and and writhing body-before gently turning her onto her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her soaked midsection close to his mouth. He began to give her long kisses up and down for some time, before going onto his usual heavier pleasuring. Lili moaned out loudly when she felt him begin to thrust his tongue deeply into her; she also mused-with what little thoughts she had left-that it had been awhile since he had given her head in a more traditional position.

It still felt just as good, as to her it was less the position and more what he was doing. He was pressed into her, moving his head in rhythm with her hips; his tongue licked furiously at her. She was so wet right now from everything that he actually felt like he could keep going like this for awhile before he got her off. He would open his eyes now and again to stare up her body; she was _so_ pretty when she was being pleasured. Or at any other time, of course.

Bringing his tongue to her clit to circle it, faster and faster, he decided it was time; he lost track of how long he was down there, but he was ready. Her thrusts, moans, and gasps told him she was well pleased by now; her hands in his hair still massaged his head. She released with a louder gasp as he sucked on her clit a moment; he finished her off with long, slow strokes of his tongue as she calmed.

He kissed her mound and thighs as he would, resting his head against her, kissing her a few times. She loved the look he would get looking up at her, and he did this more often. He almost looked just as content as she did after she would climax. She sat after a few moments of recovery, chuckling again at how wet he was. He often got this way, but for some reason it was forever somewhat amusing to her. Perhaps since she never thought he would have been that type; he was so proper and stoic the rest of the time, seeing him in that condition was simply funny to her. She smoothed some of his hair down as she began to lightly rake her nails down his chest.

There were a couple of things she wanted to try, as well.

She pushed him back as he sat, supporting himself on one hand as he stroked her hair; she immediately began to tease him. He was, as one could have expected, incredibly aroused right now. She usually began teasing him by taking the tip of his nicely-sized member into her mouth; which she did, gently sucking at it and teasing it with her tongue. She heard him moan low as he would when she did this.

She then slid her hand between her legs to fondle him...but let a finger trace back a ways. She didn't go all the way, but right back enough to a particularly sensitive spot behind.

She was curious to know how _he_ felt about such things. Judging by the sudden sucking in of his breath and the ever so slightly surprised look on his face, he may have found it interesting, at least. The low moan that followed as she took him deeply into her mouth, sucking gently at him as her tongue ran up and down-told her that whatever she was doing, he was enjoying perfectly well.

Sergei looked down, thrusting his hips slightly toward her, a smirk appearing on his face as she used a slim finger to tickle the small sensitive part right behind his member. He normally would not have even tried this ever...but with Lili he was a little willing to enjoy something a bit offbeat. For him, anyway. The two weren't the type to get into _weird_ things. This wasn't even particularly weird.

He leaned back as she drew her hand back up to stroke his huge legs; she _so_ loved how these felt. She sucked at him more quickly, pulling back to tease his head just a bit more with her lips and tongue; she stopped finally so he would not go all the way yet. She did begin to kiss his stomach a bit for a few moments before sitting up, her hands still stroking his legs.

Sergei quickly stood to prepare himself; rather than go down back onto the bed, he picked Lili up and positioned him on her as he stood there. He kissed her a few times before nuzzling her neck, allowing his tongue to dash over it as he thrust, the low moaning sound coming from his chest. Lili gasped as she helped; her legs kept around him as she rode him as they stood; it took only a short while before she felt him nip at her shoulder again as he came. He held her tighter as he did so; she felt his body shiver a few times in orgasm. His heavy breathing told her he was probably almost in pain from everything beforehand and was _quite_ relieved. He tilted his head up as he slid out of her, smirking.

 _I guess it worked,_ she thought, chucking to herself.

 

–

 

They actually lay in bed together, under the covers this time. The lights in the huge room were dim, but the blinds were open to allow the outside light in. The giant flat took up the top three floors of the high-rise so street lights weren't really around, but there were lights outside on the balconies.

Lili turned toward Sergei, who had smoked his usual cigarette already and come back to the bed. Neither wore any clothing.

“We have that dinner tomorrow.”

He nodded.

“Apparently it's private. This is new.”

Sergei shrugged. His job was to sit next to Lili and look like he was ready to kill someone, which he basically did by existing. “Sensitive information, perhaps.”

She chuckled and nodded. “It sounds boring, in any case.”

He smiled slightly at her. He had a tiny soft spot for when she would act like the slightly spoiled, rich young lady that he first met at times. Insomuch that he _had_ a soft spot. When she would act like this-or shoot annoyed looks at waiters who brought her the wrong thing, or doormen who failed to open the door properly-he somehow found it sort of endearing.

He would never tell anyone these things, of course. Lili had a feeling since she became quite good at reading him, but she said nothing.

She slid toward him, very pleased he was staying tonight. He looked at her a moment, kissing her several times on the mouth before motioning for her to turn over. She did...and was surprised when he slid his arms around her, entwining his massive legs with hers and resting his chin on top of her head.

Lili was almost shocked. _Spooning? Is he actually...spooning?_ With all the times they had been together, and even slept together, he had never done this. She had fallen asleep on top of him, or under his arm, or with her head on his lap...but this was a first.

She smiled contentedly. She didn't expect this to happen again, but she didn't much care.

_I'll take it._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a rather nasty scene of graphic violence, so just a heads up to those squeamish.

The dinner would indeed be a little different tonight.

The restaurant was reserved, as it was to be a sort of private affair; she would be there, along with Sergei, some business people, and some security guards. The staff seemed to be a private staff as well; Lili heard they would have to discuss some more discreet matters, though she didn't quite understand what waiters would gain from hearing this. She supposed they may have been dealing in some sort of secret oil deals, though she wondered why they would want an intern for that sort of thing. She chalked it up to her father having set it up; he did do things like that, only to explain later in an email. He could be busy on his own and occasionally got a bit overzealous in what sorts of jobs he handed to Lili to do.

 _At least he trusts me,_ she thought, mildly annoyed.

It was not fully formal, at least. It took place at a better establishment, though most of the people seemed to be in business casual. Lili didn't mind these; she had gotten to dress up nicely at the one just a few days ago-and reap some rather nice 'rewards' after the fact, so to speak-but she was a bit on the lazy side today, having had a busy week. She didn't mind throwing on more casual clothing.

Sergei had come a little better protected, in his rougher field gear. He still wore a sleeveless shirt-the scars looked highly intimidating-but he had added his Kevlar vest over it. It actually was a rather discreet vest; he had a heavier one, but this one was fairly slimline. He really _did_ make anything look good, and there was still something hot about him looking like he was ready to kill. She never did figure it out.

She caught him in training shorts once, and _that_ had been nice to look at as well.

Lili, enjoying her fashion and having just gone shopping a couple of days before-had chosen a slightly sportier business-type of look, though it fell on the side of 'sportier' and you sort of had to squint at the 'business' part of the equation. She chose lower-cut boots with smaller heels, and she had taken to denim skirts lately. She thought she caught Sergei eyeing her a bit more when she wore them. She liked them a lot anyway, and the fact she thought that Sergei had to at least fight _somewhat_ to keep his composure in public when she wore them was just a small added bonus. He always did-Sergei Dragunov did not lose composure, ever; but she sort of liked making him fight just a little for it...once in awhile, at least.

It was topped off with a sleeveless, tight shirt; though the collar went up a bit higher, and she was able to wear a long-sleeved shirt over it to make it look nicer. She wore a nice coat; it was colder out now, so it was time. It was a dark gray color, longer, and quite stylish. Sergei wore his fur-collared army green longcoat...and with his current outfit she almost had to stop herself from sort of going after him. It would not have been seemly for the future CEO to be caught in the coatroom with her huge, creepy bodyguard...or that was how most of them thought of him. She could almost see the men squirm when he looked at them.

The small courses came and went; the food was quite good, all told. The chat was boring. Sergei would occasionally go to have a cigarette in the smoking area; she knew he used this time to keep an eye on other things around.

Two of the men had gotten up to excuse themselves before the meeting was over. She figured it happened; perhaps they had other duties to attend to. When the third and forth went a bit too suddenly, however, she began to find it curious...and she felt Sergei on edge. She looked at him; the look in his eyes told her to stay prudent.

Something began to feel _very_ wrong.

Sergei himself went into tonight thinking something was amiss; though he simply told Lili to watch herself as always. He noticed that she was a bit more perceptive tonight, as well. He wasn't sure why at first, but later on he had chalked it into making the place private for what seemingly was a routine meeting. Also, the waiters-who he had not seen here before-disappearing was the final straw.

 _A set-up,_ he thought...somewhat angrily, but more at himself. _I should have seen it earlier._

The only men left were various suited types around; looking more like bodyguards...he realized they were hired thugs or mercenaries. Three by one door, and three near the other wall. Two more came out from the kitchen area. They had sent eight; thinking this would be enough to take care of one man and his charge. Lili swallowed hard, looking over at Sergei.

Sergei looked out of the corner of his eye-his expression told Lili what she needed to know.

 _Be careful,_ it said.

She eyed the ones near the kitchen-there were two, and positioned in such a way she thought she could approach them fairly easily.

Sergei moved with a flash, grabbing a chair in his right hand and flinging it toward the three near the other door. She was surprised when the huge man moved as fast as he did; even though she had witnessed it several times, it was usually still a surprise.

Despite the chair's weight, it flew with ease; she still wondered where his strength came from. It hit them, bowling them over and stunning them long enough for him to take off toward them; one near the end managed to get up easily, only to be struck with a swinging fist to the temple and knocked to the side; Sergei grabbed his head in his massive hands before glaring at him and twisting his arms violently, snapping his neck clean as he threw him aside. Lili could tell his neck wasn't only snapped; it seemed the only thing holding his head on his shoulders was skin and muscle.

She was starting to get better with it; at this point she was no longer even surprised.

One started to stand; the one still under the chair was a bit more dazed, however. Lili suspected a couple of his ribs were broken at least and the wind knocked out of him. Sergei stood over him and brutally stomped him not once, but twice directly in the face; the first strike was followed with a grotesque _crunching_ sound and a large spray of blood; the second with an even worse sound and even _more_ blood, and you didn't need to look at him too hard to tell his skull was crushed. She suspected the first hit alone had killed him as she had seen him kill a man in a single blow before, though Sergei was never one to take chances. Lili could see something leaking from the remains; and it was a lot more than blood. She didn't look at his face too long, though it wasn't like you could see anything except for the mask of gore. She thought if he had smashed down one more time he would have obliterated it into tiny pieces.

The other man had been a bit close by and had seen the whole thing-he had quite a bit of the man's blood spatter on him as well. He twitched in what might have been terror when he saw the remains.

_I guess this is where they say he is the symbol of terror on the battlefield..._

Sergei grabbed him by the head, hauled him up, and rammed it once into the wall before driving it into his knee three times; Lili suspected he wasn't in too good a shape either at the amount of blood that flew. He dropped him to the ground, limp.

All of this had only taken mere moments. The men near the kitchen had not began to move yet-but the men from the far end did. Lili sprang into action, leaping onto the tables, flipping onto another, and coming around with a hooking kick to the side of one's head; the surprise, coupled with the momentum and Lili's well developed legs caused him to fly fairly well off to the side and onto the ground. He was dazed for sure, moving sluggishly. She knew he was not a direct threat for a moment and turned toward the man that was; she jumped up onto his shoulder blades with both feet before jumping off, kicking him away in the nape of his neck, and landing gracefully. He fell face down to the ground, nearly unconscious; he was barely moving, but he was breathing and definitely alive.

Sergei looked over; for the first time, she saw him smirk at her during combat...almost evilly, mixed with a bit of that pride that he had.

Lili ran over next to him; Sergei stopped to finish off the two knocked senseless; he did not want them to come to and grab a weapon. He simply crushed one's neck under his gore-spattered combat boot and broke the other's neck with a twist of his equally bloody hand.

Lili flinched a bit at this; she sort of enabled that. _Am I a part of their deaths?_

She didn't think too long, though; the last three were coming-and they faced them together for the first time.

Lili ducked very low; her flexible body was able to duck under many attacks. The man who was coming in ended up missing as she came up with with a knife-hand under his chin; a bit of blood came from his mouth, possibly from biting his tongue from the blow. This dazed him long enough for her to strike him in the chest with both hands in a short, sharp blow. This took the wind from him as she swept him down; she jumped back long enough for Sergei to strike him in the temple with a vicious spinning kick as he was on his knee. She heard a crunch and saw more blood fly; she knew this killed him. His neck was at an odd angle too, if the bits of skull that had likely been embedded in his brain from the kick hadn't done the job, his spine being smashed certainly would have.

Lili did not know what to think-she knocked the man into Sergei, who finished him. She didn't think about it too hard still. _Wait until the fight is over._

Sergei dashed toward the one of the remaining two, while Lili the other; Lili lifted her leg high to come down with a sort of axe kick that smacked him in the top of his head; it staggered him as she stepped around to follow with two graceful yet powerful backflips; one of the kicks missed, while she felt another smack him in the nose, clearly breaking it from the sound; the other struck his shoulder, putting him to his knees, blood streaming down his face. Lili stepped back, coming around with a spinning knee to the side of his head which knocked him to the ground, unconscious. There was a bit of blood on her knee and hand from his broken nose.

She turned to see Sergei driving his knee into the man's stomach before getting him in a headlock and pulling forward; the _snap_ was audible.

She saw a large knife wound; it went clear down his bare arm and almost to his shoulder. She blinked.

_He had gone after the armed one._

He must have seen it; she did not. The wound was bleeding quite a bit, but she figured he had taken worse. It still bugged her, though.

She stood aside; knowing what was coming. She didn't know how he would do it, but it seemed a quick heel to the back of the neck finished him off. He was not as terribly bloody with this one, though it still sounded quite nasty.

They heard something; looking over, there had apparently been a ninth man...who was now scrambling to escape. Lili simply stepped back to go collect her things; she was quite surprised of how blasé she had become to the things Sergei did to the Zaibatsu, their mercenaries, or anyone hired by them.

She didn't need to look to see what happened. She had a bit of thinking to do on her own, but first she was going to insist that Sergei take care of that wound properly. He did go over to one of the sinks in the bathroom-the workers at the restaurant were nowhere to be found-to clean up a bit. Lili turned out much better, though she still washed her hands and her knee off from hitting the two in the face. This had happened to her in tournaments before, so it wasn't too big a deal.

There wasn't much to be done for Sergei until he got home; his hands and arms were cleaned fairly well, but as per usual after a fight, he looked like he butchered something.

She looked over at him after she was done. “That man. The one I had been bothered about. I think it was him.”

Sergei nodded. He knew exactly the one she was talking about, as he felt the same way.

“Have they infiltrated the company?”

He shrugged. “I don't know. I will report to your father tonight.”

Lili shivered. The company was supposed to feel safe. She hoped that this was a one-off thing.

As they walked out-heading out the back way after grabbing their coats and Sergei calling into headquarters about the incident so it could be taken care of-something came over Lili. She didn't know if it was adrenaline, or everything that happened. She didn't know if it was the fact they just fought side by side-legitimately-for the first time. She didn't know if it was stress actually reaching a sort of point with her, or not.

She stopped for a moment to turn Sergei toward her to kiss him, and deeply. Even though they were out in public, though she was usually afraid of this; however, they were quite out of the way. She would never figure out what came over her at that moment. She suspected-later on that night-that it was just stress, that she needed contact with the person whom she most cared about right now, regardless of what they were. It could have been that she noticed how he fought with an almost seeming extra bit of brutality when he was defending her.

Sergei returned it, just as intense as she started it. His hand came up to cup the side of her face. He did not care about much at the moment, either. For him, this was just something else-he thought nothing of what happened in there, but his perceptive nature could sense a sort of distress or something of the sort on Lili, and if this is what she wanted-he would provide.

He re-positioned her by the wall as she leaned against it, continuing to kiss him. She did not want to leave this spot at this moment, for some reason.

He remained by her side; he suspected at this point he would have even if he hadn't been hired.

 

–

 

Lili sat on her own on the edge of the bed; she had showered, scrubbing down quite well this time, and more than once. She suspected that somewhere in her subconscious, she felt like she was responsible for the deaths of the men that she knocked down or out; even though she knew Sergei would have gotten them anyway. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She didn't miss them. She didn't feel guilty, either. It was this aspect she suspected that bothered her a bit.

Sergei was in the room, also stripped to the waist and having a cigarette. He had come over quickly after a shower, since her behavior afterward concerned him slightly. She seemed that she did not want to be alone, and he was correct.

He looked over at her as he smoked at the table. His arm was clean and bandaged well.

“How are you?” He was short and to the point.

Lili snorted some light laughter before walking over to him. “I'm fine. I'm not sure what came over me. I feel like...did I...kill...”

Sergei shook his head. “I did that. You fought them.” He touched under her chin. “Very well.” He was always confident in her ability. She continued to prove herself to him time and time again.

“I didn't care that you did kill them, though.” His kills had stopped bothering her. They all weren't horrific-sometimes just a snapped neck from a grapple or kick. Even his most brutal kills-those usually involving a crushed skull and all sorts of colorful things leaking out-no longer bothered her. She smiled a tiny bit, though, at his compliment.

Sergei looked at her. He wished he could help her here, but his feelings when it came to this sort of thing were so cold that he could not. “Don't worry,” was all he could think to say. He took a drag of the cigarette before exhaling deeply and looking back over. “I'm sorry. I can't help you more.”

Lili smiled at that. “I don't think I need it. I suppose they're enemies. I don't think I could bring myself to...unless....but regardless.” She looked out the window. “You're here.”

Sergei looked up at her from his seat as he finished the cigarette. He stood instead and stretched, Lili immediately moving forward against his chest, sliding her arms around him. It was times like this that she cursed the fact that this may end at any moment, and it may not start up again. It made her quite angry at times; why couldn't he just choose to stay? Her family would never approve, but still. She did not leave him, though; any such frustration would usually pass in time when he touched her.

Which he did; his hand moving across her neck, rubbing it. He did what he could for her. He folded both of his hands over her head as she rest her forehead against his chest. Her fingers traced his scars; she knew he had gotten several more added on account of her. Probably more than the field, since she had remembered the times he had come back. She still remembered that night when he killed the attackers on the manor, when he managed to give her the comfort that no one else could.

She looked up at him. “Can you bring them down? The Zaibatsu?”

“That is my duty.”

“It's...not easy, is it.”

He shook his head. “I'd have done it over a year ago if it had been.”

“Bring them down,” she said, looking into his eyes. “I'm ordering you, as well.”

He looked down at her, tracing a finger down her face.

“I will.” After a moment of silence, his next words would never leave the back of her mind.

“I promise.”

She guessed he had never spoken those words...and she was correct.

He did not say them without thinking about it. He meant it.

He had gone against worse odds. He was still doing it out of duty, but perhaps his duty had an extra reasoning behind it this time.

She looked up at him again, a slightly vindictive look on her face this time. “And get the men who infiltrated our company. Don't let them hurt me or my father. Do whatever you feel necessary to them.” Her words were clear enough if one read between the lines. She touched took one of his hands, interlocking her fingers with his.

Following orders was something he could do. He looked down at her again as the fingers of his free hand traced down her face.

_I am yours to command._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one seems like it can blend well into another story in the series, don't you think? In any case, I hope this has still been enjoyable. They are my favorite couple to write about, and the fact these stories have been getting a little more feedback helps me keep going with them. I think eventually I'll end up just re-writing Tekken canon or something. 
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll be back with more! Their adventures are not over yet...


End file.
